Falling to Pieces
by JairahSummers
Summary: First ever fanfic on FFN. Dimitri left Rose a year after LS, 2 years later, Dimitri was hired back to St. Vlad's where Rose is serving as the Head Guardian because Lissa is going crazy and is under lockdown. Christian is the one ruling for the meantime. Rose was kidnapped a year ago by Robert Doru because of the death of Victor Dashkov. You'll get it.
1. Prologue

**Falling to Pieces**

**(Post LS; 3 years later)**

Prologue

Life is never fair. Winners get everything, losers get nothing. I'm so sick of all the stupid shit that's been going on in my life. It's not fair. Where's my wish come true now, huh? Is that even true? Because if "Happy Ever After" did exist, I wouldn't be here like this. This is just plain crazy.

I'm so stupid. I never though Tasha would kill Tatiana, and now, they're both dead. Tasha guilty. I never knew I had a twin sister. I never though my bestfriend would go crazy. Lissa didn't use her meds like I told her to. If it weren't for this complication, I would've said 'I told you so'. My ex-boyfriend Adrian has never contacted me for three years now. And the worst part, Dimitri, the guy I cheated on Adrian with, the love of my life, left me. Could my life get any worse?

The only one sane that I can trust is Alex. He's my current boyfriend. Well, at first I was just playing around, but then I realized that I can't just do that to every guy I meet, so I decided to be serious with him.

I've got a job as Head Guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy. Alberta stepped down because she thought she was too old for the job. I wouldn't say she wasn't or she is, though. I'm really not sure.

I've been making baby steps towards sanity again when somebody had to go and ruin my progress. My heart broke again. He broke up with me. On the phone. On my birthday. You could imagine my surprise and hearbreak when he knocked on the door of my office.


	2. One: Total Eclipse of the Heart

**You guys ready for a treat? Note: This isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first only on . You may check out my fanfic "Cold and Alone" on Wattpad. Search for DimplesRosex3. I know right, my name's so cute! Anyways, please bear with me. I am a very busy person but I'm trying my hardest to write as often as possible. I've got a ton of homework and school just started in Nerd Kingdom "Philippines". Please take time to review my works and I will try my best to make long chapters. **

**Okay I think the author's note is long enough. Just remember: This is Post LS. Tasha was executed for murder. :3**

One: Total Eclipse of The Heart

_Beep. Beeeeeep._

I groaned. I took the stupid alarm clock and threw it at the wall. I sat up, walked to the bathroom and stumbled on the alarm clock's wires. I landed face down on the floor.

"Shit!" I swore. I'm so pathetic I can't even walk for three damn seconds.

I scrambled to my feet and headed straight for the shower. Stripping my PJs off for a relaxing bath.

The water was warm and with that I was happy. I sang- no shrieked- in the shower for a long time. I loved mornings. But not mornings like these when an alarm clock wakes me up and it gets thrown to the wall, and I land face down on the floor because of the wires. I smiled to myself. Another busy day.

I stepped out, blow dried my hair, pulling it up in a neat bun to show off my 327 molnija marks. I am 'The Huntress' after all. I'm the guardian with the most Strigoi kills the world has ever seen. I don't hunt for them, it's just because I'm a part of the royal guard that we're always targeted by Strigoi. Of course, I've noticed the attacks have become lesser.

I picked a white, stylish blouse, dark skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and black high heels. I'm ready to party. I like to fight in heels. I'm used to them. Ever since what happened in Cebu, I—

I don't wanna think about that. What matters is I'm safe, Lissa's safe, and Elaine was safe too.

Party's not complete without my secret weapon. My stake. The one Dimitri carved for me in Russia. It brought tears to my eyes. I was about to start crying when my phone suddenly rang. I answered it. "Guardian Mazur." Yeah, my name changed. It's because of what happened in Cebu. "Hey Rose." Alberta's voice answered me. "Joann's replacement is here. You sure about this?" I swallowed. "Yes, Alberta. Nothing changes my mind." I said confidently. "Okay, Rose. I know when to NOT step in your way." she teased. I smiled and hung up.

I put the phone down. I always hated phone calls. It's all because of what happened two years ago.

**~*Flashback*~**

"_Merry Christmas, Darling. Happy New Year, too.." I sang as I set up the table. It was my birthday. Two days ago, it was Christmas. I wanted to make tonight special for me and Dimitri. I know he thought I didn't know how to cook. I've been learning, though. I prepared lasagna, pot roast, brownies, and of course, Dimitri's favorite, black bread. I was about to light the candles when the phone rang._

"_Helloooo." I said in a sing-song voice. I was too happy to care. _

"_Rose. It's Dimitri." My mood shot up immediately and I said, "Oh cool, I was just preparing dinner. Please come home in an hour. Don't worry, I already told Hans about it and-" He cut me off, "Rose, I'm breaking up with you." He hung up and I stood there stunned. As soon as I shook off the shock, I took Lissa's darkness and tore the phone's wires off and threw them at the wall. I punched the wall with everything I had, not caring how I've hurt myself. For the third time since I met Dimitri, I cried._

**~*End of Flashback*~**

He freaking broke up with me. On the phone. On my birthday! What a douche he is. I've never felt more worthless in my life.

What am I even doing? I'm Rosemarie Ashley Hathaway. No man will ever take over my life and no man will ever break me. No one can make me cry. I thought and I believed those words. I know they were true. They came from my heart.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The knocking on the door snapped me out of whatever trance I'd been in. I knew that h—I mean, Joann's replacement would arrive anytime now. But when I opened the door, I realized it wasn't Joann's replacement.

It was my boy friend. Alex Sarov. Aleksander Sarov. My Alex.

He swept in gracefully and I threw myself in his arms. I didn't exactly love him, but I liked him. That might become something more. I mentally slapped myself. That's how I thought about Mason and Adrian. Mason ended up dead and Adrian ended up broken hearted. I don't want this guy to get a bad ending like both my ex-boyfriends did. Somehow, he's been the one who held me up ever since Dimitri left. I met him five months after Dimitri broke up with me.

He became Christian's guardian. He was Russian and he told me his father was Lord Taurus and his mother was Jennifer Sarov, a well-respected Dhampir woman and guardian. I guess we can relate to each other because he also used to hold a grudge towards his mother, but the difference was he met his father at the age of six. That's earlier than me. I met Abe at eighteen. Eighteen years of my life without a father. Sad, isn't it?

He smiled lovingly at me, kissed my cheek and told me he was just coming over to check on me and brought me a chocolate glazed doughnut. I smiled. He was so sweet. He also knew a lot about me. He was calm and collected, yet still fought for control. I love it when he gets carried away. I kissed him passionately for awhile and we pulled away.

"I have a shift at the gates. Enjoy the doughnut." He said, heading out the door. "Thanks, Alex." I said gratefully. When he shut the door, I dug in and ate a big piece of the doughnut. I sighed dreamily. Some things never change.

Someone knocked on the door again. Now, I was pissed. Pissed and annoyed. This was my doughnut break. Okay, there's no such thing as a doughnut break, but still, they gotta respect me and my doughnuts. Oh, what the hell? I sound like Adrian when he talks about his stupid cigarettes.

I opened the door angrily and screamed, "What now?"

He held his hands up in a 'I give up' way and I finally saw his face. "Woah, hang on Guardian Mazur."

It was someone I never wanted to see again.

"Oh, hello, Guardian Belikov."

**~* DIMITRI's POV*~**

The mail just came in this morning and I was checking them out when I saw a blood red seal. St. Vladimir's Academy. I opened it first, wondering what it was about.

_Guardian Dimitri Belikov,_

_In behalf of the head guardian, Guardian Ashley Mazur, we would like to ask you to resume the duties that you have left three years ago. We would very much need and appreciate you coming back to replenish the numbers because sadly, a guardian has passed away last week in an epic rescue mission to retrieve the Dragomir princess, Jillian. Joanna Kristyll was a great woman and guardian._

_Have a safe trip._

_Respectfully,_

_Alberta Petrov_

Huh. Weird. Alberta's not head guardian anymore? And there's a new guardian named Ashley MAZUR? I don't know how she's related to Rose and Abe, she's not familiar to me. I haven't seen Rose for two and a half years now. _Stop it, Dimitri_. I scolded myself. _You made the stupid choice, you ass._

I packed my bags and head to the airport very early. I slept most of the way to Montana. I didn't want to go back to the place where I met the woman who I broke. I didn't want to go back to the place where I was turned into a Strigoi. I didn't want to go back to the place where Rose and I gave in to our feelings for the first time.

I walked out of the plane and saw Alberta standing tall and graceful near the exit doors. "Hey, Alberta." I said cheerfully, totally the opposite of my mood right now. "Hello, Dimitri. We should head out now. Ashley doesn't like late comers." She said. Her tone was harsh and it implied that she wasn't happy about my being here. I shrugged mentally. Maybe I was imagining things.

The ride to St. Vladimir's was eerily quiet. Alberta didn't want to talk so I gave up on trying to make small talk. I just shut up and stared out the window that it would've melted.

Suddenly, the radio played a song I knew by heart. I sang along.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together _

Why had I broken up with her? Why was I so stupid? Why was I thinking I was a Strigoi? I am such a coward. A coward and an ass.  
_We can take it to the end of the line__  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time__  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
I really need you tonight__  
Forever's gonna start tonight__  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart _

I wonder how Rose handled it. I never even told her goodbye. And when I hung up on her, I realized it was her birthday. How could I be so stupid?

_There's nothing I can do__  
A total eclipse of the heart__  
Once upon a time there was light in my life__  
But now there's only love in the dark__  
Nothing I can say__  
A total eclipse of the heart_

At the end of the song, I already shed one traitorous tear. Alberta, of course, noticed. "Dimitri, it was your fault." She said accusingly. I nodded. She was right of course. I know it was all my fault. I was now unworthy of her love. The love she had given me even after all the times I've pushed her away.

Alberta parked the car and I got out of the car swiftly, took my bags and got the instructions from Alberta.

I knocked on the door of Ashley Mazur's office and I heard footsteps coming, obviously annoyed. Oh God, I hope I impress her. She must be one hell of a boss. She opened the door and I saw she was surprised a little but almost immediately, she looked at me kindly. She had pale gold hair and beautiful brown eyes I swear I know from somewhere. Her voice was musical.

"Dimitri Belikov." She greeted. My breath caught. What the hell was happening? I smiled and nodded. She half-smiled back. She let me in and I knew that I was gonna get one of those lectures like Kirova used to give to students. Instead I got a welcome back and a short and informative "Do's and Dont's speech".

She looked eerily familiar. I just can quite put it.


	3. Two: Payphone

**Hello, readers. Thanks so much for your support. I'm sorry that I am unable to update very often, but I am doing my best. Thanks so much for the reviews, and love you all so much.**

**Lemme just make a fact clear here; Rose wears a charm that makes her look veeery different. But soulmates would always know each other, Am I Right? So Rose actually looks like she has pale blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. She changed her name from Rosemarie Ashley Hathaway to Ashley Mazur. **

**Anyways, enough with my stupid shit and lets get on with my story ;) Read, Review, Share & Enjoy. Fanning's a bonus for me.**

**~JairahSummers~**

Two: Payphone

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of my new alarm clock. I bought a new one, AGAIN. I already broke nine alarm clocks because of my shitty moods in the morning. I'm really not a morning person.

But today, I was especially excited because I heard Christian is coming back. I hope he's okay with everything about Tasha, Lissa and all.

I did my daily morning ritual. Stretching, bathing, blow-drying, and dressing. I just wore a pink tank top and black shorts. I loved looking hot. But what can I say? Some things never change.

"Heya, Ash." Stan greeted me as he passed by me. I smiled and waved. "Heya, Alto." I actually had a new respect for him. But he's still a pain in the ass. But ever since the accident last year, he's become nice to me. I can't imagine how he put up with me before, though. I can relate to this novice named Sheena who's literally a 'little me.'

I bumped into someone as I was hurrying to the airstrip. You will not believe who I saw.

I smelled his cologne and immediately knew it. Adrian Ivashkov.** (A/N; I bet you thought it was Comrade xD) **"Oh, I am so sorry for that. Forgive me, Lord Ivashkov." I said formally. He continued staring at me. He suddenly hugged me. "Rose." He breathed. "I thought you were dead." I froze. Remembering last year's accident wasn't something I was comfortable about. I was also wondering how he saw through my charm. I immediately felt stupid. He's a fucking spirit user. I'm so dumb.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just upset. Can we be friends?" I stared at him, completely shocked at what he just said. I smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Ow." He said, mocking angry, but he was smiling. I hugged him and said, "Of course, Adrian." He smiled and said, "You finally spoke." I laughed. "Well, Guardian Mazur, where are you headed to?" he teased. I gestured him to follow me and we head to the airstrip. "Sooo, Christian's coming back." I said. He swallowed. "Is he fine?" he asked. I just nodded. "I think so."

The plane landed five minutes later and I hugged Christian. I never imagined myself doing this but, hey, people change. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. "What's this? Where is my Rosie Posie?" he asked, laughter in his voice. I slapped the back of his head. "Don't get used to it, Sparky." I said, irritated. But his comment couldn't make my mood fall. I was too happy that Christian was okay. He was really like a brother to me.

I helped him to his room and let him sleep for awhile.

I grabbed my guitar and went to my favorite place in this school. The woods. I sat in a clearing and began strumming.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

That was true. I thought that my life was already so awesome. But then again, life is never constant.__

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?___

_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__All those fairytales are full of it__  
__One more stupid love song I'll be sick___

_You turned your back on tomorrow__  
__Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow__  
__But just gave it away_

I was crying at this point. I was wrong to fall in love. I learned my lesson. Fall for someone who is willing to catch you.

_You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care_

So true.

_I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

I stopped singing. I just set aside my guitar and started crying. My life is a total wreck. I need to get back on track. The bright side is Adrian and Christian are my friends again. The bad side is Dimitri's here and he doesn't even know who I am. It's too painful to think about him. I would remember all those intimate moments, and also when he broke up with me on the phone. That was the second most painful thing he has ever said to me. The most painful one was 'Love fades'.

I heard footsteps and I knew who it was almost immediately. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied. "What's bugging you, Guardian Mazur?" he asked sympathetically. "I don't want your sympathy." I said harshly. He flinched and just nodded. He sat down beside me and suddenly spoke. "My life is full of problems too." I just stayed quiet. "You're heartbroken." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. I nodded pathetically.

That's when Dimitri did something very unexpected. He broke down crying. Great, something to make my day even more awesome than it was. Do note the sarcasm.

I wanted to hold him and take all the hurt away. But I can't do that, not without hurting us both in the process.

DPOV

I noticed a small figure heading to a clearing in the woods. I smirked. Finally. My first catch. I was laughing evilly deep down. That's when I realized it wasn't a student. It was Ashley.

She had a beautiful voice as she sang the song 'Payphone' by Maroon 5. I loved every part of it and I never realized it almost brought tears to my eyes.

I broke up with Rose Hathaway on the phone. And when I was already on the plane to Russia, I realized it was her birthday. I am such an idiot.

I never meant to hurt her. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought I made my ex-bestfriend, Trisha, pregnant while I was at Russia. Nothing happened that night. I was only drunk and fell asleep on the road. I lost my dignity, though. The creepy memory almost made me laugh. I was half-naked on the street.

I approached Ashley and she looked at me expectantly. "Hey." I croaked out. "Hi." She replied. "what's bugging you, Guardian Mazur?" I decided to be polite. She was crying and something about her made me want to take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Okay, that was weird. She was just my boss and we just met.

"I don't want your sympathy." She said. The tone was really harsh and I flinched. I sat down beside her. "My life is full problems too." I began. She remained silent. "You're heartbroken." The pieces clicked in my head. That's why she was closed off and so professional. We were the same. I started crying. "I… I'm sorry." I said, tears streaming down my face. Her expression softened. "It's not your fault." She replied quietly.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you…" I said. "It's okay Dimitri." She smiled. The way my name rolled off her tongue was as if she was meant to speak it. I didn't realized I was staring at her until she cleared her throat and giggled. Ashley Mazur just giggled. Oh, the hell?

"Staring is rude" she said dryly. She smirked. Her expression was incredibly sexy and annoying at the same time. I think guys kill just to see her smile at them. "Sorry." I blurted out again. She laughed. Her laugh was an amazing sound. I wanted to make her laugh and talk even more. Was I crazy to feel this?

Her earpiece went off.

"Hey, Ash." I knew that voice.

"Hey, Alex." Ashley said sweetly. "What's up?"

"Well," he began. I'd know that voice anywhere. That voice came from my highschool rival. He's the one who threatened to ruin me countless times. Especially my last visit to Baia. Alex Sarov.


	4. Three: Where Are You Now?

'**What's this?' You ask. Heck, this is the second update for today. HOOORAAAY! Y'all must love me right now so don't let me keep you waiting.**

**Basics; I don't own Vampire Academy. I own Alex, Trisha, and Sheena only **

**~JairahSummers~**

Three: Where Are You Now?

RPOV

"Hey, Ash." Alex's sexy voice called through my earpiece.

"Hey, Alex." I said. I saw Dimitri's deep-in-thought look. Hmm, what was that about?

"What's up?" I asked. "Well," he started, "Lissa is back to normal and invited us for dinner on Friday night. It IS Christmas and she wants this Christmas to be special for everyone. Especially you." I frowned. Christmas was about the time when Dimitri broke up with me. It wasn't really Christmas, just two days after. Dimitri must've noticed my expression. He mouthed, _What's wrong?_ I just shook my head 'No'. He frowned. "Oh, and Ash?" Alex said. "Hmm?" I asked. "Bring Belikov, too." He said before disconnecting. My face fell. I wasn't okay with a Christmas party. But it's better than hanging around Dimitri in the time of the year that I hate so much. I was shocked. Dimitri's expression told me I wasn't alone, though. He coughed and said, "I'll come." I grit my teeth. I couldn't say no to Lissa. "Fine." I said coldly, no emotion in my voice. He looked confused. "It's fine if you don't want me to come, I'll just stay on-" I cut him off.

"Dimitri, just shut your stupid mouth and come to the Queen's freaking party." I said angrily. "What's your problem?" He snapped. "I actually thought you were nice and I tried to help you out and now you're suddenly being such a bitch to me? You're so confusing. What the hell is the problem with you?"

I snapped my guardian mask into place, careful not to show any emotions. I was sad and heartbroken. But I couldn't help my stupid mouth.

"The problem isn't me. It's you." I said in a cold, calm, and menacing voice. I saw the hurt in his eyes and it was gone in an instant. His stone-faced expression mirrored mine.

"See you later, Guardian Mazur." He spat. I remained silent and gave him an emotionless stare. He stalked off and I walked the opposite direction. I stopped when he said, "Ashley?" I turned around. His back was still to me. "Do you love Alex?" he asked. What's it to him, anyways? He doesn't even know that I'm Rose. I wanted to tell him to mind his own business but I found that pointless and it would only lead to an argument. "I don't know." I whispered. And that was true. Holy shit, did I just say that? "I mean.. uh.. yeah, sure, I guess." I said quickly. The lie rolled off naturally off my tongue. He walked away and when I was sure he was gone I sat down, thinking about places in the universe I would rather be in, and other people's lives I would rather live.

I took my guitar and started to sing another song.

_To my favorite teacher  
Who told me, "never give up."_

He DID give me "Zen Lessons"

_To my fifth grade crush__  
__Who I thought I really loved_

Technically, twelfth grade. I miss Mason so much.

_To the guys I miss__  
__And the girls we kissed__  
__Where are you now?_

_To my ex-bestfriends  
Don't know how we grew apart_

I miss Lissa so much.

_To my favorite bands  
And sing-alongs in my car_

I remember shrieking to Kesha and Katy Perry songs.

___To the face I see in my memories__  
__Where are you now?_

_Where are you now?__  
__Cause I'm thinking of you__  
__You showed me how__  
__How to live like I do__  
__If it wasn't for you__  
__I would never be who I am_

And that was true. I wouldn't be here if they were never there to help me.

_To my first girlfriend__  
__I thought for sure was the one__  
__To my last girlfriend__  
__Sorry that I screwed it up__  
__To the ones I loved_  
_But didn't show it enough__  
__Where are you now?_

I miss my parents so much now.  
_  
__Where are you now?__  
__Cause I'm thinking of you__  
__You showed me how__  
__How to live like I do__  
__If it wasn't for you__  
__I would never be who I am_

_I know we'll never see those days again__  
__And things will never be that way again__  
__But that's just how it goes__  
__People change but I know I won't forget you_

_To the ones who cared__  
__And who were there from the start__  
__To the love that left__  
__And took a piece of my heart_

Dimitri. My heart ached.

_To the few who'd swear,  
"I'd never go anywhere"  
Where are you now?_

Where are you now?  
Cause I'm thinking of you  
You showed me how  
How to live like I do  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you  
I would never be who I am  
If it wasn't for you I'd be nothing  
Where are you now?

I heard clapping behind me and I saw Lissa, Christian, Adrian and, -Oh, Look at that!-Dimitri. Internal groan. -insert issed face here—

"Hey." I said, feeling pathetic. Lissa smiled and her face said 'talk later'. I nodded and her smile widened. Christian hugged me and said, "That was awesome, Posie." I glared at him. Not because I hate that name, (though I DO) but because Dimitri was here. I gave him a pointed look and he paled. He smiled at me apologetically. "So, Lissa, how are you… uhh, normal?" I asked. She smiled meaningfully and said, "I have a new shadow-kissed guardian." She explained. That may only be one sentence but it spoke legions. I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked.

She was beginning to be uncomfortable.

"Elainemarie Hathaway."

And with those two words, I was left speechless. Dimitri stared at Lissa wide-eyed. Christian and Adrian already knew this.

DPOV

What?

"Who's Elaine?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Lissa was well composed but Ashley looked like she'd seen a ghost. I pointedly ignored her. If she was gonna be a bitch, so be it.

"She's Rose's—" Lissa started. But she stopped.

"Twin." Ashley spoke.

I stared at them. "What? Rose has a twin?" They all nodded. "Why don't I know this?" I said softly. Rose died last year. I never knew she had a twin. (A/N: Because of Rose's "ACCIDENT" the year before, Dimitri thought she died, but she just changed names, actually.)

"Maybe you should've stuck around more and never left." Ashley spoke with so much venom and anger in her voice. Woah, what's up with that?

She left and so did Lissa, and everyone else.

They left me with nothing but questions.

Who is Ashley Mazur?


	5. Four: Emotions

**Heyaa guys, I'm not really busy tonight so I thought I might surprise you with an Update. Whatt? No HOORAY for me? Nah, just kiddin'. Anywaaaays, thanks so much for reading this book. And I'm sorry for the stupid cliffhangers. I have a theory that the more cliffhangers I put at the end of each chapter, the more it encourages you to read on.**

**AM I RIGHT?**

**Anyways, basics: I don't own VA or the characters. Love ya everyone and Please Review. I would really appreciate it.**

**Shoutouts to Capn-Pru for being so supportive and for her very kind words. Thank you. Words can't express my gratitude **

**~JairahSummers~**

**Four: Emotions**

RPOV

I blame my heart for this. Why'd I have to go falling for Dimitri? Why'd it have to break when he broke up with me? And why do I hurt when he calls me Ashley?

I feel stupid. The heart isn't the one who takes the blame. It's my mind. It's the one that feels. Not my heart. It only pumps blood, after all. Why do people blame feelings on their hearts?

Okay, now I'm rambling in my thoughts. It's been awhile since I last saw Elaine. Elainemarie Alannie Hathaway was my sister. My twin. I met her two months after Dimitri broke up with me. I always hated her. And now I have all the much more reason to hate her. She's bonded with Lissa. I miss the bond so much.

As my mind churned with thoughts, I didn't realize Dimitri coming to sit beside me.

"It's a cold morning." He said quietly. I didn't speak.

"Autumn is approaching so fast. I remember many autumns ago that I fell in love with Rose." He said. I flinched. Luckily, he never noticed. It was three autumns ago. When he was my combat instructor. He really didn't have to tell me, though. I knew everything.

"I know." I said. He looked at me with surprise. I guess he thought I was gonna be a bitch to him. But I realized I'd just be professional.

He smiled and suddenly said, "I'm sorry."

I gave him a stare of no emotions. I called it the death stare. He raised his eyebrow. He looked so sexy. _Stop it, Rose._ I scolded myself. _He left you_.

"When leaves fall, whose fault is it? The branch or the leaf?" I found myself asking.

He grinned. "The leaf."

"Why do you say so?" I asked.

"Because it decays when it dies and falls to the ground because it turned brittle. And of course, because of the wind that blows it away."

"Your answer was correct. But the explanation was different from what I had in mind." I said, very Dimitri Zen-like. What the heck is up with that?

"Oh really, Ashley? Enlighten me with your explanation then." He said, relaxed and calm. I smiled. For the first time since I was bitching at him.

"Leaves fall because they grew tired of holding on. Just like you did." I said. He looked confused. (A/N: Copyright, it came from one of my fave fanfiction writers here)

His face showed realization. "If I never broke up with her, she should've lived."

"Oh, but Belikov, she is alive." I said quietly, regretting what I just said.

"How would you know? Stop giving false hope! You know my feelings for her!" he snapped. I snapped back, "Well you could've stayed if you wanted to know stuff about Rose! I'm just giving you information!" He visibly calmed and said, "You're right. I'm sorry, Guardian Mazur." "Call me Ash." I said. He nodded before turning around to leave. I heard him murmur something in Russian. I totally knew what it meant. 'I'm gonna find out who you are, Ashley Mazur.'

I just can't take this anymore. I broke down and cried. Why does he always do this to me?

_It's over and done_  
_But the heartache lives on inside_  
_And who's the one you're clinging to_  
_Instead of me tonight?_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_  
_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_  
_You'll never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_  
_It's just emotion taking me over_  
_Caught up in sorrow_  
_Lost in the song _  
_But if you don't come back _  
_Come home to me, darling_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight_

_I'm there at your side,_  
_I'm part of all the things you are_  
_But you've got a part of someone else_  
_You've got to find your shining star_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_  
_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_  
_You'll never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_  
_It's just emotion taking me over_  
_Caught up in sorrow_  
_Lost in the song _  
_But if you don't come back _  
_Come home to me, darling_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?_  
_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_  
_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_  
_You'll never see me fall apart_

_In the words of a broken heart_  
_It's just emotion taking me over_  
_Caught up in sorrow_  
_Lost in the song _  
_But if you don't come back _  
_Come home to me, darling_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?_  
_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_  
_Goodnight, goodnight _

The song was perfectly made just for me. I just sat there until the sun came up and went back into my room._  
_

I swear I felt like I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**This was really short because I felt like it should just stop there. So just chill out. I promise a longer update real soon. Please review and tell me if I made grammatical errors or spelling errors. Thanks so much and stay tuned for more ;)**

**FavReFan! (Fave, Review, Fan!) Love yaaaa! :***


	6. Five: Walking on Sunshine

**It's been ages, yeah. I know. I'm so sorry for not updating so soon. Intramurals just came up and I was busy practicing all my cheers and stuff. Love you, all! Thanks so much and Please, R&R!**

**~Jai3U~**

Five: Walking on Sunshine

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of knocking—err, banging—on my door. I ignored it but it got worse.

"Oh shut the hell up, I'm coming! I'm coming, okay?" I yelled as I angrily tore off my tangle of sheets and put on my slippers and my robe. I opened the door to find—

Lissa.

She attacked me with a hug that must've felt bone-crushing to her, but gentle to me. "Rosieeee! I missed you so much." She said happily as tears streamed down her face. "Shh, Liss. I missed you too." I said, taking a picture of the moment that was forever etched in my heart.

"I know about the accident." She said as we pulled away. I froze. Guilt immediately filled her expression and she gave me a sheepish look, "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said softly as I let her in.

We chatted like we weren't separated for two years. It felt like I left just yesterday. I filled her in about all the fun things I did, living as a human. It was fun, I admit, but nothing compared to the life I lived with my loved ones in the Moroi community.

"Hey I have a surprise for you!" she said gleefully, after two hours of non-stop laughing and chatting. "Oh yeah?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. My "father" in the human world taught me how. "Its—" she paused dramatically. I sighed in frustration after three seconds of creepy silence.

"We're going shopping!" she squealed. I frowned. "You mean 'YOU'RE going shopping'" I corrected. "No, WE!" she repeated. "Oh. Why?" I asked. She looked hurt by this but stayed strong. I immediately felt guilty and assured her I was just being curious. She relaxed and said, "I specifically asked you to come. I am the queen, you know." I smiled and bowed my head. "Of course, Your Majesty." I mocked. She looked irritated. "Rose." She said, frustrated. I giggled. I immediately covered my hand over my mouth.

Ew. I just giggled.

She laughed and said, "Almighty Guardian Mazur, "The Huntress" just giggled. Praise be to God." I laughed. She sighed and finally said, "Well, get ready, Rosie. We leave in half an hour." "HALF AN HOUR?" I shrieked. "Yeah, because you took up most of the time of your giggling and your laughing and your chatting away…" she trailed off. "Well, you helped in that too, Missy." I shot back. She laughed and walked out the door. Just before she was about to shut it she whispered, "Glad to see you're back, Rose." I'm pretty sure she thought I didn't hear it, but I was listening closely. I didn't get the title "Huntress" for nothing.

I got dressed in the most modest clothing I could and look fitting enough to be with a young girl. I wore casual skinny jeans, a purple tee that said 'I'm a badass so don't mess with me.', a cute pink leather jacket that made me look like really young, and a pair of light purple sneakers. I was hot, and I'm still hot. I smiled and I put my hair up in a cute ponytail. I checked the time and saw that I only took up twenty minutes. I'm awesome. I took my keys and head for Lissa's room.

DPOV

"You're coming." She said, again. "I don't think the Queen would like that Nicolette." I said. Nicolette was my girlfriend but we weren't really together. We don't have romantic feelings. We just needed each other because we were both broken hearted. "Go." She said. "I bet Ashley would be there." That made my mood shoot up. "You like her." She observed and teased at the same time.

I smiled. "Oh well, it was fun, Dimka." She said. "Thanks, Niccy." She laughed. "We're practically family, Dimka. No need to thank me." That's what I loved about Nicolette. She was always there for us. She was my bestfriend. The way we met was so awkward, though.

I was headed to Lissa's room and I saw that Ashley was already there. She was texting someone and I thought she didn't notice me arriving. "Good morning, Guardian Belikov." She greeted, not looking up. "Good morning, Guardian Mazur." I said. Mazur. That's what I noticed about her name. "Uhh, Ashley?" I asked, taking it slowly.

"What?"

"Uhh, are you related to...?"

"To who?"

"To..."

"Aw, the hell! Who?"

"Err... Rose Hathaway."

With that her phone fell and she stared blankly at Lissa's door. "Umm," she started, "I—uh—" "Oh there you are!" Lissa said as she opened the door. Ashley took her phone swiftly and gracefully from the ground. It was something Dhampirs all possessed. Especially guardians. "Hey, Liss." Ashley greeted. Hmm. Liss? She calls Lissa 'Liss'?

"Well, let's go." Lissa said and she began skipping to the parking lot with Ashley right beside her. That makes me far guard. Okay.

RPOV

"Err… Rose Hathaway."

I stared far away and I suddenly knew that there was something about that… about my past. I barely even noticed my phone fall. Do something, Rose. Don't tell a lie, but don't give anything away.

"Umm, I—uh—" "Oh there you are!" Lissa said as she opened the door. I took my phone quickly and I greeted Lissa back. "Hey, Liss."

"Well, let's go then" Lissa said excitedly as she began skipping to the parking lot. I decided to be near guard.

I drove the car and Dimitri and Lissa sat at the back, Alberta was at my right. Two cars filled with guardians were in front and behind us. Great way to feel free. I thought sarcastically.

I turned on the radio and I felt my mood shift. This song always made me feel happy.

_Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around_

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
and dont it feel good!  
hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true  
and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you  
now I don't want u back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeh!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
and don't it feel good!  
hey yeh ,oh yeh  
and don't it feel good!

walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh  
I'm on sunshine baby oh

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine wooah

and don't it feel good!  
I'll say it again now  
and don't it feel good! 

Lissa and I ended up shrieking while Alberta looked amused. "You never change, Ro—" she cut herself off. Dimitri stared back and forth between me and Lissa. He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked. "Just letting loose with Lissa." I said. "So you're letting loose with the Queen." He said. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled at the car that almost bumped me. He gave me the finger.

Alberta sighed. "My God, Ashley." I smirked. "Some things never change." She nodded and smirked at me. I glanced at Dimitri. "But some things do." I added quietly.

Lissa bought a lot of clothes. As usual, I just shut up and followed her around. She finally let the other guardians go except me and Alberta. She told me to look for a dress for the dance.

"But—" I said. "Shut up, Rose. Just go and pick one." She commanded. I sighed and looked around excitedly.

"Ro—Ash!" Lissa shrieked. "Ehh?" I asked. She was holding a dress. My happiness shattered.

"I'm buying this. It's your size. And it's soo.. you. You need a connection to the past." She said.

If only she knew what she was talking about.

The dress was the exact same copy of the one I wore very many nights ago.

The night of the lust charm.


	7. Six: Twelve Fifty One

**A little too early? Oh yeah? So what? Haha. Anyways, I felt the need to put up a chapter. Even if it would be less than a thousand words. Thanks for your continuous support.**

**BACK TO BASICS:**

**-Rose and Dimitri broke up a year after LS, Rose got in an accident and so her identity should never be revealed. The accident will not be known yet so much, but it will come in time. **

**-Every chapter contains a MUST HEAR song.**

**-I don't own VA or the characters. I only own the plot and the additional characters I've made.**

**-Rate and Review. The button is a temptress.**

**-ENJOY, and Thanks.**

**~JairahSummers~**

Six: Twelve Fifty-One

RPOV

I woke up to the beautiful sound of my new alarm clock.

"GET UP YOU BITCH!"

Ahh, Lissa. I wake up to your voice every morning. I smiled.

I took a quick shower and dressed in jeans cut off short, a striped tank top, and dark sunglasses. I also remembered to put on my-err- spirit charm.

I heard a few "hey"s and "Woah"s my way. Pssh. Okay, maybe I'm too conceited?

"Hey, RO—Ashhhh!" I heard Lissa squeal as she began running to me with open arms. Okay, this was not really Queen-like, but it was totally Lissa-like.

"Hey, Lissa." I said as I pulled her in for a hug.

"We have to get ready. Everyone's gonna be there!" she started rambling about the stupid ball. I just nodded and listened to her rambling and worrying, mentally laughing.

"Oh, and I forgot to give you this." She said as she handed me a black mask with a huge red rose on the side. Figures.

I smirked. "A rose?" She nodded. "Someone in there has the exact same copy of that mask. The guy will be the one you'll dance with tonight." She said excitedly. Typical. I snorted. "Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you're the one into mystery guys." I laughed. "Alright, I'll put the damn mask on later." I said. She squealed and launched herself on me again. I groaned.

She slapped me.

I looked at her, clearly shocked. "Liss. Is it the time of the month?" I mocked. "It's just.. hormones." She shrugged.

My eyes bugged out. "WHAT?" I shrieked.

She smiled widely and said, "I was gonna say it in public, but yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my Gawd. Hey, Preggy." I teased. "Shut up." She muttered. I laughed outright.

After getting my clothes fixed from rolling on the floor, which ,I admit, was an exaggeration, I told her I'd come and to not worry.

"Oh, and Ash?" she said. "What?" I replied. "Take off the charm tonight." She said. "Why?" I asked curiously. She was always the one who told me to never take it off. Even in my sleep.

"I want to see who you really are tonight. You won't be on guard. Don't worry, Ash. I want this. That was an order." She said and she walked away.

Ahh hell, no.

DPOV

"Do I have to wear this thing?" I asked Niccy again, really frustrated that I have to wear a really girly mask.

"I told you. Yes." She said, clearly irritated, for probably the twentieth time today.

"Okay fine." I said. She squealed and began rambling about wondering who her partner would be. I then looked at the mask in her hands and found a completely different one from mine.

Who is my partner?

Ahh, hell, no.

RPOV

I dressed in the lust charm dress. It was something I was not happy about. I decided I'd need something red to go with the dress. I looked around and found a red clutch and a beautiful red necklace. I put on my black earrings and styled my hair. I curled it carefully yet messily and I decided to wear black heels. On the way out, I checked the mirror and I found that that wasn't me looking at the mirror.

I took off the small skin under my neck and I looked at the change in me. My hair was styled the same, but it turned brown again. The beautiful dark hair that Dimitri once loved. The hair that I treasured. I checked my bottomless chocolate eyes. They were beautiful. But they were haunted.

I put on my mask and head out the door, locking it behind me.

"Name?" the Moroi by the door asked, bored. I looked closely and saw that this was—

Mia!

I smirked. Be prepared to be—err, not bored?

"Rose Hathaway." I said. She looked like she had just jumped fifty feet in the air.

She stiffly gave me a nametag. Ahh, hell no! A nametag? I looked at it weirdly and she laughed. "Wear it, Bitch." She said. I was amused. I missed this. "Alright, whatever you say, Whore." I said as I pinned it to my dress. I could tell she missed it too. She suddenly hugged me and told me to get inside.

I looked around and saw someone wearing the exact same mask I was wearing. We were told to hide our nametags first for our mysterious dance. I smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hi." He replied. He was checking me out, alright. I could see him looking at my dress.

I crossed my arms. "How bout my dance?" He smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

"I like your hair." He commented suddenly. I looked at him. The song just ended and we had to take off our masks. He took off his, and I found those beautiful eyes that belonged to Dimitri.

He put his nametag on and he said, "Hi, I'm Dimitri."

I stared at him and I put on my nametag and took off my mask. I saw that he was looking at me weird. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I said.

"Rose?" he asked. He looked at my nametag and he visibly fought to control himself. "Do you—do you remember me?"

I smirked internally. Better make those acting lessons work, Hathaway.

"Umm, am I supposed to?" I asked curiously. "Uh, I was your mentor in school." He said uncomfortably. I smirked. "How did I ever get my work done?"

True Rose style.

He frowned and said that he needed some air. I pretended to look understanding and he walked away.

DPOV

I went back inside and just stayed in the corner, looking everywhere for Rose.

I suddenly dozed off but was awoken by Christian. "You have to see this, bro." he said and he pointed at the stage.

There, I saw Rose holding a guitar and standing in front of a microphone. Huh? She doesn't even sing.

I'm scrolling through my cellphone for the 20th time today  
I'm reading the text you sent me again  
Though I memorized it anyway

It was an afternoon in December  
When it reminded you of the day  
When we bumped into each other  
But you didn't say hi cos I looked away

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

Oh oh oh oh...

And I saw you with her  
Didn't think you would find another  
And my world just seemed to crush  
Shouldn't have thought that this would last

And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life  
And maybe I haven't moved on since that night

Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer

As the sky outside gets brighter  
And my eyes begin to tire  
I'm slowly drowning

The memories of him  
And I know it shouldn't matter  
As my heart begins to shatter  
I'm left to wonder  
Just how it should have been yeah

[Spoken]  
Hey Tony  
I just wanted to say...  
Thanks for showing me around  
I...really had a great time and  
I wished I didn't have to leave but...  
I won't forget about you

12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone  
But I'm lying on my bed  
I'm not thinking of you again  
And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight  
Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on  
Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song  
I'm so much stronger  
Oh oh oh oh...

Her voice was melodious. But then I realized I've heard this voice before.

Her voice was very similar to someone I've met this month?

Oh right, Ashley Mazur.


	8. Seven: Take A Bow Forget You

**Hey. I was reading through my reviews and was satisfied. Thanks for your moral support. I also thank Melissa and Melanie Sanchez, my oh-so awesome neighbors who made a cover for this book. They also freaking put on my middle name which I totally disliked but seeing as how their work was so freaking awesome, I freaking ignored it and freaking thanked them instead. Okay, *phew*, back to the freaking story, YEAH.**

**~Jairah Annielyn Summers (I hate that -.-)**

Seven; Take A Bow—Forget You

RPOV

"Alright!" I raised my hands in surrender. Once Lissa wants something she gets it. She started jumping. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Rosieee! I have to do something for you, something in return."

A sly smile crept across my face. Lissa visibly paled. "With limitations." She added. I laughed. "I just want you to make Dimitri forget he saw me last night." I said. "NO!" she said. "Why not?" I whined. She giggled. "Okay, but only he forgot you sang, okay?" she asked. I frowned but nodded. Fine with me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked her again, for the twentieth time. "YES!" she squealed. I groaned. Pregnant women.

"Alright, I'll go get Adrian." I muttered. She smiled and said she'll be going to Dimitri's. I wonder how it'll turn out.

DPOV

"Oh he's right here." Niccy said, entering the room. I frowned. Who would visit me this early?

"Hey, Dimitri." Lissa said carelessly. "Hi, Your Majesty." I bowed. She slapped me on the arm. "I'm Lissa." She clarified. "Oh, of course." I said politely.

Niccy left to get some drinks for us. "Sit." Lissa ordered. I sat down and she began looking at me. I felt the thrall of magic and—

"Okay." I said. She smiled. "So are you coming? She asked. "Where?" I asked. "I just asked you, Dimitri. My birthday party. Ash and Adrian are gonna sing." She said, annoyed that I didn't remember. Ashley and Adrian? "Yup." She said. Oh my God, did I just voice that out loud? "Yup. And that one too." She laughed. "You're jealous, huh?" she observed. "No." I replied, a little too quickly. She smiled slyly. "Oh really." She smirked. I stood my ground, not looking down. She then nodded and smiled knowingly. "If you say so." She said. I frowned. She laughed.

"Lissa, there is juice and—" Niccy said as she entered the room. "No need, Nicole. I was only going to have a short chat with Dimitri." She said. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to arrange everything for tonight." Niccy nodded. "Of course, Liss." Lissa smiled. "Thanks, Nik." And with that, she bid us a goodbye a good morning and left.

Hmm, what was that about?

RPOV

"No.. no way, Liss." I said, backing away. "Come on, Rose. Please? For me?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, giving me her cute puppy eyes. There's no way I could say no to Lissa. "Okay fine." I finally consented. "But—after my show." I said. She nodded and began skipping to the club. Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into?

"Okay. You ready?" Adrian said as the curtain was about to open. I nodded. He smiled and mouthed 'Good luck'. I smiled and opened the curtain.

I looked around and saw Dimitri and Nicole sitting together, talking like how a nice couple would react.

"I can't do this." I said into the microphone on my ear and at the same time, the microphone I was holding.

"I can't carry on living like you never told me your love has 'faded'" I said, looking at the ceiling as everyone was watching me. Lissa was giving me a 'what-the-fuck?' luck. I mouthed 'trust me'. She nodded.

I spun around and face Dimitri and Nicole looking at us now. I gave Dimitri a stare. "I can't handle it when you break up with me on the phone." I said. He looked guilty as Nicole started to talk to him calmly.

I dropped the microphone I was holding. Everyone looked shocked, surprised. Exactly what I was going for. "Am I even worth it?" I whispered through the other microphone. Lissa relaxed.

"How could you, Adrian?" I screamed at the sky.

"I'm sorry, Ashley!" he yelled from below the balcony-like structure in which I was standing on.

"That's it? Sorry doesn't even cover half of it. I can't believe you. How many times, Adrian?" I said dramatically, acting heart-broken. "I told you—" he said. "Shut up!" I snapped.

He suddenly burst out crying. Ahh, there it is, Adrian. I smiled internally. I started singing "Take a Bow" by Rihanna.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?_

_Yeah, standing ovation?_

_Ooh, oh yeahYeah y-yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on_

_Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"_

_This just looks like a rerun_

_Please, what else is on?_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_

_And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you (Goes to you)_

_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_How about a round of applause?_

_A standing ovation?_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going_

_Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now(But it's over now)_

_Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

Everyone applauded. Some even stood up, giving me a standing ovation. I looked over at Dimitri who was silently sitting there, looking at the floor.

I smirked. Payback is a bitch.

"I need a couple to come up on stage." I said. A lot of hands were raised but Dimitri and Nicole weren't one of them.

"I want Belikov and Nicole." Adrian said through the microphone. I smiled thankfully. They were then escorted to the stage by guardians. "What's this about?" Dimitri whispered to me as he passed by. I smiled, not saying a word.

They sat down on the two seats in the middle, in a somewhat sports car shaped seat.

I took off my spirit charm and threw it to Adrian, who also threw it to the trash.

Dimitri looked at me. And looked, and looked. He then looked shocked, upset, sad, to guilty, to hurt, to just plain confused. I smirked and said, "Alright, time for an Ashley and Adrian crowd favorite." I said thumping my fist in the air. Adrian did the same. The people were amused.

"Let's go." Adrian said skipping to the other side.

**Bold** is by Rose, Adrian is _italics_, both is _**bold italics**_.

**I see you drive around town with the guy I love**

**And I'm like forget you**

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like fuck you and fuck her too_

**Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you**

**Ha, now ain't that some shit**

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with_ _a_ _**fuck you**_

**Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari**

**But that don't mean I can't get you there**

_I guess he's an Xbox, and I'm more an Atari_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair__  
_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**

_Well, I've got some news for you_

**Yeah, go run and tell your little girlfriend**

_I see you drive around town with the girl I love_

_And I'm like fuck you_

**I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough**

**I'm like fuck you and fuck him too**

_Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you_

_Now ain't that some shit_

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best with a **_**fuck you**_

**Now I know that I had to borrow**

**Beg and steal and lie and cheat**

_Trying to keep you, trying to please you_

_'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap_  
**Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you**

_Well, I've got some news for you_

_**Oh, I really hate you right now**_

**I see you drive around town with the guy I love**

**And I'm like fuck you**

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like fuck you and fuck her too_

**Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you**

**Ha, now ain't that some shit**

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a fuck you_

_Now, baby, baby, baby_

_Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad?_

**I tried to tell my mama but she told me**

**This is one for your dad**

**Yeah, she did, yeah, she did**

**Why, why, why baby?**

**Oh, I love you**

_I still love you, ooh_

**I see you drive around town with the guy I love**

**And I'm like fuck you**

_I_ _guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like fuck you and fuck her too_

**S****aid, if I was richer, I'd still be with you**

**Ha, now ain't that some shit**

_Although there's pain in my chest_

_**I still wish you the best with a **_**fuck you**

We ended the song and just went got down stage, laughing together. Dimitri and Nicole still look like they'd seen a ghost. Maybe, they did.

Ahh, Lissa's party was just getting started. I smirked._**  
**_


	9. Eight: Breakeven Song for the Story

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating so soon. I know y'all are hatin' on me but I didn't have any ideas. Simply, I had writer's block. Sooooorrrry! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Remember:**

***I don't own VA. Richelle Mead gets all the creds.**

***Rate and Review**

***Follow and Favorite C:**

***Like JairahSummers on Facebook! **** . **

***Enjoy and Share with your friends!**

***I don't know when Lissa's birthday is. HAHA xD**

**~J,xxx**

* * *

Chapter Eight; Breakeven

* * *

RPOV

I woke up with a start. My head pounding, a full-blown migraine. What. The. Hell?

I thought I was at Lissa's party just now?

I looked at the time and date on the alarm clock Lissa bought me which hadn't said it's usual greeting yet.

5:12, December 19, (insert year here)

Huh? Its still the 19th? But—

I saw a white piece of paper on my nightstand. I turned on the lamp and took the note.

_Nice try, Rosemarie._

_But not too soon yet, dear. You're not supposed to take the necklace off remember? Ande you're not supposed to reveal your identity in front of many people._

_As I said, NICE TRY! _

_How 'bout take two?_

_-R_

I facepalmed myself. Damn it. I took the paper and shred it to pieces. Take two? TAKE TWO?!

No freaking way.

This time, I am so not singing on Lissa's birthday. I need to stay protected. Freaky right? Well that's important for Lissa's safety too.

* * *

DPOV

I woke up having a headache. Scenes from last night was a blur. I then realized… It was all a dream. I laughed.

Ashley isn't Rose. I felt relieved. Or maybe, I'm sad. Sad that I can't see Rose ever again because of my stupid mistake. I couldn't go back without hurting both of us. Well, I took the selfish way and left her unprotected. For the hundredth time in my life, I gave up on her. I hurt her yet again. And ended up hurting myself in the process.

My phone rang. Caller ID was Guardian A. "Belikov." I greeted.

"A pleasant morning, Guardian Belikov. Report to the headmistress's office right now." Ashley's voice said from the other side.

I smiled and said in a guarded voice, "Of course, Guardian Mazur." She hung up.

I did a quick shower, running around, changing clothes, and proceeded out the door without waking Niccy. That was cool.

I opened the door and walked in swiftly and gracefully, nodding to Headmistress Kirova, who was ridiculously old right now, and taking a post on the side next to Ashley.

"Now, there was an attack in Spokane—" Kirova said. Ashley cringed. What's up with that? "Sorry I'm late!" a voice said from the door, out of breath. Alex. He took the post opposite of Ashley and said, "Sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?" He was whispering really low but enough for me to hear. Ashley pointedly ignored him just like she ignored me. I tuned out of Kirova's speech.

"Alright, Guardian Elaine Hathaway and Guardian Alex Sarov will be staying behind to take care of Her Majesty and so with her Royal Guard except Guardian Ashley Mazur."

That snapped me back to reality. Ashley is a Royal Guardian? I haven't noticed.. I looked at her uniform and found it. A red button. She was a Royal Guardian. Wow, I never thought my boss, the head guardian of St. Vlad's was the best of the best. I've never seen her fight before.

Ashley nodded respectfully and Kirova dismissed all of us to go to Ashley's room.

Ashley opened the door to her room and let all of us sit on her sofa or on the rugged floor. I admit, the rug was soft so I decided to sit there.

"Settle down." She said coolly and surprisingly, no one dared make a sound. "As you all can see, Spokane, Washington was always a hotspot for Strigoi hideouts. We will split up in three teams. Since there are only fifteen of us, we will have five members for each team. Alright, I will lead the team that comes in for the Dragomir Princess Jillian—" "Wait, Jill?" I found myself asking out loud. All the heads snapped to me. "Yes, Guardian Belikov." Ashley sighed. I just nodded.

"Guardian Petrov's team will follow and Guardian Alto's team follows Alberta's. We shall approach directly without the element of surprise. I'm pretty sure we can't surprise them, not with their smell so strong like that." She grinned evilly.

Ooh, a bold and reckless plan. I remembered Rose loved these types of plans. Rose. I sighed deeply. "Rose loved reckless attacks." A girl said. Ashley looked up at her sadly, "I know, Ellie—Err, Elaine."

That girl was Elainemarie Hathaway? Oh, I see the resemblance. The hair was different, though. It was more like Janine's. Elaine had chocolate brown eyes much like Rose's—and surprisingly, like Ashley's. Hmmm… suspicious.

* * *

RPOV

We got into the three vans, one van for each. Jean, Eddie, Yuri and Dimitri were in my team. Just great.

We went in. Bold and reckless. My kind of plan. We staked all the Strigoi that came in our way. I never got to stake any, it was all part of the plan.

I entered the door. This was really weird. It reminded me of Dimitri capturing Lissa. I shuddered.

"Alright. Three, two, one!" I yelled and we all barged in, finding Jill unconscious, sitting on the chair. There was only one special Strigoi that had my attention. The one with the power to take away memories. The one who had enough power to turn back time. The one with enough power to wield a ton of spirit.

Robert Doru.

I directed the rest of my teammates but I took Robert for myself.

"Hello, Rosemarie." He said in a cold voice. Dimitri came to help me after finishing staking his Strigoi. He was gonna stake him but I pushed him away. I snarled in fury. "MINE." I said coolly.

He nodded and started fighting the Strigoi beside Robert.

"Now, Rosemarie. You killed the most important person in the world for me." He said angrily, fighting me and me landing blows on him. Nobody can bring down the other. It was like a dance of the death.

"You were supposed to die." He yelled furiously. The rest of the guardians took Jill and Dimitri and Eddie remained. They started moving in but I yelled at them "STAY BACK! I told you. He's mine to kill."

He pushed me to the wall but I was able to jump up and stick to the ceiling. Like a real royal guardian.

I threw the stake and it landed straight in his heart. I jumped down and landed on top of him, feet first.

I stood on top of him and said, "Thanks, Robert. You deserve to be free." I held his hand and he said, "Take my spirit, take my power." He was murmuring low. I forgot all about my audience. "Robert, I'm sorry." I said softly. "Rosemarie Hathaway, thank you. And I'm sorry." He said and the last of his life faded before my eyes. Dimitri looked freaked out. The magic transferred to me and blasted and filled my life with color. The light was so strong that it pushed the two of them to the wall.

That's how I became Rose Hathaway, the Slayer, the Huntress, the Nightmare.

The Spirit-Wielding Dhampir. The first one of generations to come.

* * *

RPOV

I opened the door to my room and I heard moaning noises. Coming from the bedroom?

I decided to check it out. I opened the door silently and found Elaine and Alex doing it. I covered my eyes and slammed the door shut. "I'm waiting." I yelled, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Done." Alex said. I opened my eyes to find them both dressed, sitting on my bed, looking like two teenagers who are about to get scolded by their mother.

I went over to Alex and slapped him across the face. Thrice.

"I can't believe you. Get the hell out of my room!" I snarled at them and both quickly scrammed.

I opened the door and let them out.

"Don't ever let me see your faces you backstabbing morons!" I yelled at them. Tears were threatening to come.

I took one last wistful look at the hallway and went back in my room, crying by the door.

A few minutes later, I heard a knocking sound. I ignored it. I went back to cooking. Well, cooking while crying. I should've never trusted those idiots. I was expecting that from Elaine. I knew about her slutty incidents. But Alex? Hell, no. I trusted him so much. I even gave my heart to him. And he stomped all over it. Like Dimitri had.

The door opened. "Go to hell!" I yelled. "Sorry." I heard Dimitri's voice.

"What the hell do you want, Belikov?" I asked angrily, now facing him.

"Rose." he sounded hesitant to say my real name. "I'm not Rose!" I yelled. He flinched, but remained silent. "I'm not Rose. YOU killed her. Three years ago when you broke up with her on the phone. You're nothing but a selfish, lying, no-good, STRIGOI-" "Shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

I smirked. "I was waiting for that snap, Dimitri." He looked frustrated. "Ro- Ashley." he started. "I'm sorry about what happened with Alex."

"I wasn't your fault, you moron! You know what your fault was? Five days from now, three years ago!" I said angrily in his face. He grabbed my arm and said, "Follow me." I turned off the stove and decided to follow him. I knew he wouldn't do anything bad.

I still trusted him. With everything I have.

I looked at where he brought me. A hundred empty chairs. A red curtain. A spotlight. A stage. A microphone. The auditorium.

I took my arm from his hand and head to the stage. Surprisingly, he followed me. He took a microphone and he gave some instructions to the people with the instruments.

I gave him a signal to sing first.

When I heard him sing for the first time ever, I realized that he was really my soulmate.

**Rose,** _Dimitri_, **_BOTH_**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven**

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

**What am I gonna do**  
**When the best part of me was always you and**  
**What am I supposed to say**  
**When I'm all choked up and you're okay**

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
**I'm falling to pieces**

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

I nearly laughed a this. Zen lessons.

**But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding**  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
**And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no**

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_  
**I'm falling to pieces**  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
**('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)**

**You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain**  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
_**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh**_  
**'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name**

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_  
_**Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in**_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
**'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break**  
_**No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no**_

_**What am I gonna do**_  
_**When the best part of me was always you**_  
_**And what am I supposed to say**_  
_**When I'm all choked up and you're okay**_

_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah**_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
**(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)**  
**I'm falling to pieces**  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_**Oh, it don't breakeven, no**_  
_**Oh, it don't breakeven, no**_  
_**Oh, it don't breakeven, no**_

_****_When we stopped singing, we both ended up laughing. This was by far, the best thing I've done with Dimitri. After we broke up. We went up to my room, talked about life, funny things, just as friends. We drank coffee, sang together, sharing our favorite books- I know I never used to read- and just hanging out. Like normal people, once and for all.

* * *

**HEY, guys. This is nearly done. Maybe five to ten chapters left. Ooooh yeeaaah! And I think I'm gonna make a sequel. We're still in for the Rose and Dimitri get back together, Rose's birthday, Dimitri's friend Trisha, and yeaaah. **

**I'm not fond of long stories. So yeaaah :D**


	10. Nine: Dear John

**LMFAOOO I'm sooo sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. As many of you would know, I don't have a beta so I'm so sorry if I get the grammar wrong or if I accidentally misspelled something. I type too fast sometimes.**

**So I decided to type this thingy for you guys. Exams are coming up and I just wanted a break from studying. X)**

**So here we are… this is written in multiple POVs.**

**I don't own anything in this story except for the plot and characters named Alex and Elaine. All the credit goes to Richelle Mead. (sigh)**

**Enjoy. And please review.**

**-JairahSummers,xoxo**

Nine: Dear John

RPOV

I woke up and dragged myself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, not bothering to fix myself. The hallway was clear so I decided to be lazy and just go there looking like a complete mess.

"Posie? Is that you?" I heard Christian's voice from the hallway. I immediately covered the towel around me, covering myself. Okay, maybe I was overreacting. First, I didn't feel cold and it was extremely warm for a Sunday morning. And second, I wasn't naked.

I know I looked horrid. But doesn't everyone look like that when they just woke up? "Hey, Chris." I gave him a half-smile. He looked shocked but said, "You better come to our place tonight. Lissa's desperately trying to bake a cake.

I laughed.

"Chrissie, Lissa can't cook." I said. He smiled. "Neither can you, Rose." He said. I frowned a bit but didn't bother correcting him. "Sure, I'll see you there." I then went in the shower and started to make myself a bit more presentable.

DPOV

"Why do I have to go again?" I whined. I mentally slapped myself. Since when did I whine like a little girl? Oh, who cares?

"Because Christian and I want you to. Please? For Ashley? She's coming too." Lissa repeated. Oh, hell. She was giving me the puppy dog eyes that had the underlying threat beneath them. I almost laughed at this. Lissa was so funny at times. But I decided not to laugh. That would be weird.

"Okay. Fine." I said, throwing my hands up. "Yay!" She squealed and she ran back to her room.

I sighed. Women.

RPOV

I brushed my wet hair and started drying it. A tune suddenly formed in my head. A new song.

I grabbed my notebook filled with songs that I'd written and my favorite blue guitar. I strummed for awhile and then wrote the chords and lyrics in my notebook. I was going to let Lissa and Chris hear it later.

I fixed myself and wore a blood red blouse that had a rose on the side, a pair of dark skinny jeans, red ballet flats, and a red ribbon on my hair. I took the bag filled with things that I have prepared the other night after shopping for food and clothes. I took my silly hat and put it on, left the room and headed for Lissa's place. I stopped before I walked out the door and took my guitar and notebook with me. Satisfied that I hadn't left anything, I locked my room. I walked the hallway with grace.

"Good afternoon, Guardian Mazur." Sheena, my student, said respectfully as she bowed. I smiled at her warmly. "Sheena!" I said, hugging her. She was taken aback and hugged me tightly. "What's up Ash? You're… letting loose tonight?" she asked. I laughed. "I'm going to the Queen's. Come with me." I said. She hesitantly followed.

"I didn't bring anything for them." She said. "It's okay." I replied. She smiled up at me and said, "Okay."

Sheena wasn't normally like this. I didn't like it. I stopped and looked at her. "What is it this time, Sheena?" I asked sternly. She smiled sheepishly. "I got detention from Stan." I forced back a laugh and looked at her with my mentor face. "Sheena, you've got to respect Guardian Alto. He is your teacher and he deserves the respect." I said, mentally hitting myself with a huge block of wood for saying that. I hated Stan before. "Well, I'm just trying to help you out, Ashley." She continued, ignoring my Stan comment. "For what?" I asked. "About Guardian Sarov. I'm sorry." She said. I put on my guardian face and looked at her levelly. "It's no one else's fault but mine. Can we talk about anything else?" I said emotionlessly and started walking faster.

We remained silent awhile when she decided to break the silence. "Any new songs?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her. "I hoped you'd ask. I actually have made one this morning. I'll let you hear it later." She looked at me excitedly. "That's great!" She skipped to Lissa's and awkwardly stood at the door. She looked at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes. As if she was ever shy. I opened the door and got in.

"Hey, bitches." I yelled. "Oh, hey, Ash!" Lissa said as I came in. We hugged. "Merry Christmas." We said together and laughed.

"Merry Christmas, ladies." Christian said, entering the room. He held a bowl of popcorn in his hand and Dimitri stood close to him, holding some presents which he put under the huge Christmas tree which belonged to Lissa.

"Merry Christmas." I replied, giving Christian a smile. He smiled back. "Who's thi—" He was cut off my the door slamming open. "You think you could party it up here without us?" Adrian asked, entering with poise. I rolled my eyes. "Hey to you, too." I said. He smirked. "Who's the kid?" he asked, taking out a pack of clove cigarettes. I grabbed the pack and threw them under the tree. "This is Sheena. My student." I said, smiling evilly at him. He glared.

"Hey, Ash." Mia and Eddie said, giving me hugs. "Merry Christmas to you too, lovebirds." I replied. They gave me sad, reassuring smiles. The smiles seemed to say 'It's gonna be okay'. I hope they were right.

Dinner passed quick. Christian seemed to have cooked a lot and Eddie and Mia were telling us a story of a random day of theirs and all that fluff. Adrian was looking at the gifts, checking if his name was on any of them, and Sheena was talking to Dimitri about new combat moves. I just stood at the balcony, admiring how beautiful the Academy was. I love this place so much. All the memories are in every corner. I memorize all the details of this school. Up from the small pond in the garden by the wards, to the paint sprayed in the girls' locker room. This school wasn't my second home. It is where my heart lives and will always stay.

"Hi." Dimitri's voice brought me back to reality. "Hi." I replied, staring at the novices that were around a campfire, probably telling ghost stories or gossiping about all the juicy stories in this school filled with rumors and all that.

"I wanted to explain." He said. "It's okay, Dimitri." I said, cutting him off. I knew about Trisha. I knew it was a mistake. But it didn't mean I wasn't hurt. "I liked last night with you." He said. This brought a small smile to my face. "Me too."

I heard someone cough from behind us. Lissa was smiling brightly and Christian looked from me to Dimtri. Sheena looked at me with that smile that meant she was teasing me about something. But what? Did they think we were back together?

"What?" I asked. Sheena pointed above us and Dimitri and I looked up. A mistletoe. I smiled sadly at Dimitri. He looked at me hesitantly. Silence fell on all of us for quite sometime. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheeks. "Presents?" I asked right after that. Everyone laughed as we started to gather by the sofa.

"Thanks so much." I said as Adrian gave me his gift.

"Where's my gift?" Sheena whined at me. I laughed. "Wait a minute." I took out my guitar and notebook. I reread what I had wrote this morning and started strumming. Lissa and Christian cuddled by the fire and Mia and Eddie looked at each other romantically, taking their turn under the mistletoe. Dimitri sat comfortably on a chair, squatting like and Indian and looking at me and Sheena with interest in his eyes.

_Long were the nights when  
My days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps  
Praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind  
But I swore I was fine_

You paint me a blue sky  
And go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game  
But you changed the rules everyday  
Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight  
Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home, I should've known.

Well maybe it's me  
And my blind optimism to blame  
Or maybe it's you and your sick need  
To give love and take it away

And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said  
'Run as fast as you can'

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong  
Don't you think nineteen's too young  
To be played by your dark, twisted games  
When I loved you so, I should've known.

You are an expert at sorry  
And keeping the lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes  
Cause you burned them out

But I took your matches  
Before fire could catch me  
So don't look now  
I'm shining like fireworks  
Over your sad empty town

Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Cried the whole way home

I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young  
To be messed with  
The girl in the dress  
Wrote you a song, you should've known.

You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young  
You should've known.

I stopped singing and Dimitri and Sheena started to clap. "That was amazing, Ash!" she complimented. "Thanks." I said. Dimitri's eyes showed that he was sorry for me. For Alex and for himself. "Where'd you get that?" he asked sincerely. "I just… changed some names and stuff. The rest of it was from what I thought of a few hours ago." I replied.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry, Ash." Sheena repeated. "It's okay." I said, hugging her close to me.

Everyone left soon, giving their goodbyes and sharing their Holiday greetings. I hugged myself to keep warm. I felt something warm cover me. A duster. Dimitri's duster.

"You'll get cold." He said. I smiled at him. "Thank you, Dimitri." I said. He smiled back. "I'll walk you home." He said. I just nodded.

At my door, he stopped and said, "Good night, Rose." I smiled and gave him a kiss. This time, it was on the lips. It was friendly and I intended to keep it that way. I broke it and gave him back my duster. "Good night, Dimitri. Merry Christmas." I said as I closed the door to my room.

DPOV

"Merry Christmas, Rose." I whispered to her door. I then went back to my room, fixing my duster and smelling Rose's perfume on it.


	11. Ten: Long Live

**Merry Christmas, my beloved readers. I decided to give you guys an early Christmas present, and give you some updates. I knowwwww, it's been like.. Forever. I'm really sorry that I can't update often, I'm just super busy about school**

**Anyways, I need some help. What kind of poem-story should I write about? I have to make one by January 3****rd****. Ohmaaaaayyygooodness. Well, leave me some ideas. **

**Don't forget to review. *U***

**~JairahSummers~**

**Ten; Long Live**

RPOV

"Wake up, Rose! Wake up!" I heard someone shout at me. I ignored it and covered my ears with a pillow, then continued to sleep.

That person must've gotten pissed as he—or she—climbed on my bed and started jumping like a crazy freakshow. "Rosemarie wake the fuck up! Oh my Gawwwd."

I quickly jumped up and threw my pillow at that person, who turned out to be Lissa, and began speaking profanities in Filipino.

She began giggling and then guffawed. "That was soooo fun!" I rolled my eyes. Lissa had such a boooooring life if she thought that THAT was fun. Haha. Just kidding.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. She rolled her eyes at me. "Rose, are you serious? Today is your birthday AND it's not even early. It's like, 9:30 in the morning." She said in a 'duh' tone. I slapped my forehead. "Oh, yeah. I forgot my birthday." I said.

Her eyes widened and she then began talking nonsense. "How the hell do you NOT remember your birthday? It's like… the day you get lots of gifts and go shopping, eat cake, receive some money, go to cool places and probably dance a lot."

"Maybe because I didn't celebrate my birthday for two years…"

That shut her up.

While I was cleaning up, changing clothes, and fixing my self, she had sat on my bed and looked at my photos. The ones I always hid under my bed in a carefully done box that I'd made as a project a year ago in my not-so-fabulous adventure in Cebu. She then stood up and took me quickly to the guardian's lounge.

"Why didn't you celebrate Christmas for two years?" she asked, sipping her hot chocolate carefully. "Because of—" I stopped myself. I was about to say Dimitri, but thought better of it. "Because of the accident."

"What happened?" "Someday I'll explain. When I feel comfortable about talking about it." I said, then switched topics. We were talking for quite a long time, just talking randomly about different topics and gossips.

"Hey, how about we wander the school today? Not much people right now and it's kind of nice out." She said.

It was not a bad idea actually, but I was thinking about the places that would trigger memories. Memories that were heart-breaking, yet so precious.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, it's okay." She said. I hesitated before saying, "Yeah, let's take a 'tour' in the campus."

We went to our old dorm rooms, finding mine is unoccupied while Lissa's has been taken by two Royal Moroi. We headed to the gym, where my thoughts had returned to those times when Dimitri had mentored me. Where our first kiss had happened, where we'd shared a lot of make-out sessions, and where we'd always promised to not lose control, but always did.

The gym was different and the same. A lot had changed, but still, to me, it looked the same when I came here everyday for my training sessions.

We then headed to the woods, in the clearing where I usually went to when I liked to compose songs or sing alone. This was where we usually went to when we cut classes and drank or smoke—well, them.

"Hey Lissa, I wanted you to see this." I said, plopping down on the grass as I took out one of my guitars, which I hid in one of the oak trees, giving Lissa a piece of paper with a few lines I'd written back then. I wrote a few more and then gave the paper to her.

"Hey this looks cool. Let's sing this?" she asked. Lissa had an okay voice, she didn't quite hit the notes right but it was nice.

"Let's head over to my place and have some food?" she said after we finished singing. My stomach made that weird noise and I nodded. She smirked and said, "Some things never change, Rose." I smiled.

As we were heading back to Lissa's place, someone—no, some people—suddenly ambushed us. Lissa's screams were muffled and I was desperately trying to fight the ambushers. Why, oh why did things have to happen like this a lot? I knew they weren't Strigoi, because Strigoi can't get in the wards, but who would dare play a prank on the queen and, well, me?

"Calm down." An unfamiliar voice said in my ear. How could I possibly calm down when they were ambushing us?! Are they serious?

I then stopped fighting back because I realized they were taking us in some sort of room. It was eerily silent. I think it's dark inside, but I can't really see anything.

As my ambusher was about to make me sit on a chair, I elbowed him in the gut and then kicked him where the sun don't shine. Then I noticed my surroundings. It was dark, then suddenly the lights went on. I finally realized where I was. Lissa's room.

"Happy Birthday!" voices had chorused. They had planned a surprise party. I then looked at my 'ambusher' and saw that it was Dimitri. I probably turned as red as a tomato as I apologized.

"Don't worry, Ashley. It's really no problem. I 'kidnapped' you so I kind of deserved that." He said, humor in his intense brown eyes, making air quotes.

I then excused myself and hurried off to find Lissa, who was by the punch bowl. "You planned this for me?" I asked. She shrugged and said, "Of course! You're my best friend. You deserve a birthday party." I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Lissa. You're an amazing friend." That probably made her die in happiness.

"I love you, Rose. You know that?" she said to me, her eyes looking at me with awe. The Moroi Queen was looking at me with awe. Aren't I the luckiest girl in the world?

"Of course I know that. And I love you so very much. Queen, or not. Royal Moroi, or not. You are special to me and you're my sister." I said truthfully. I haven't told Lissa about the accident, but when I'm ready, she'd be the first to know everything.

"You can trust me." She said. I nodded. "I know. I'm just not ready to talk yet." She looked at me sympathetically and smiled sadly. "I understand."

"Hey how about we sing that song you wrote right now?" she suggested, changing the awkward topic. I smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I took my guitar and started strumming. "Hey everyone, Ashley and I are going to sing!" Lissa announced to all the friends. They all gathered around and sat down.

"So I wrote this a few months back, and I thought it'd be nice to write a song about the memories I had when I went to school here since I was five, and how I feel about this school."

Rose is **bold**, Lissa is _italic_, and Both is _**bold italic**_.

**I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind**  
**The time we stood with our shaking hands****  
****The crowds in the stands went wild**

_We were the Kings and the Queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same_

**You held your head like a hero****  
****On a history book page****  
****It was the end of a decade****  
****But the start of an age**

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
**All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_**One day**_, **we will be remembered**

**I said remember this feeling****  
****I passed the pictures around****  
****Of all the years that we stood there**  
**On the side-lines wishing for right now**

_We are the Kings and the Queens__  
__You traded your baseball cap for a crown__  
__When they gave us our trophies__  
__**And we held them up for our town**_

**And the cynics were outraged****  
****Screaming "this is absurd"**  
_Cause for a moment a band of thieves__  
__In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_**Long live the walls we crashed through**_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
**I was screaming long live all the magic we made****  
****And bring on all the pretenders****  
****I'm not afraid**  
_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**  
_I was screaming long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day_,_**we will be remembered**_**  
**  
**Hold on to spinning around**  
_Confetti falls to the ground_  
**May these memories break our fall**

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
_That you'll stand by me forever_  
_But if God forbid fate should step in_  
**And force us into a goodbye****  
****If you have children some day****  
****When they point to the pictures****  
**_**Please tell them my name**_**  
****Tell them how the crowds went wild**  
_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life_, **with you**  
_**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**__**  
**__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made__  
__And bring on all the pretenders_  
**I'm not afraid**  
_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**  
**And long, long live that look on your face****  
****And bring on all the pretenders**  
_One day, _**we will be remembered**

"That was awesome!" Christian exclaimed as everyone had applauded for us. He had stood up and kissed Lissa senselessly as I stood there awkwardly. They then stepped away from each other and blushed. "Sorry." Christian muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

"Awkwaaaard." Adrian said as he stood beside me and draped his arm on my shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Ashley." He began singing and the rest soon joined in.

"Thanks you guys. I really love you all!" I said after they gave me their gifts. "And I really appreciate these presents. Thanks for the party and thanks for coming."

And with that, I realized that friends always gave me happiness. It wasn't my songs, it wasn't the gifts, it wasn't the party, it wasn't the food—I know, it hurt to say that, too.

It was the effort my friends had put in just for me to have a good time with them.

And that was the best birthday gift I've ever been given. Friendship.

**Whew, one of the longest chappies so far. Thanks to the reviews and thanks for giving me inspiration to write. More reviews makes me write longer chapters! xD**

**Lots of love from Jai. Mwah!**

**Next up, What really happened in Cebu? Ever wondered what the accident REALLY WAS ABOUT? Stay tuned for more. x)**


	12. Eleven: Catch My Breath

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas. HOHOHO! *v* How was your Christmas Eve Dinner? Mine was Deeeeeee-Licious. 3 xD**

**Well, I'd like to thanks the reviewers. I'm sorry if I have grammatical errors as English is not my first language. I'm only trying to improve my English writing skills. I'd also like to clarify that if you have any corrections on my grammar and choice of words, you are welcome to review! Thanks for your support, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Credits all go to Richelle Mead.**

**I do not own the songs in this story.**

**-JairahSummers x**

Eleven; Catch My Breath

RPOV

"Stop bugging me, Guardian Belikov. We're on duty!" I snapped at Dimitri and put an end to his constant blabbering. Dimitri sighed and put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Chill, Ashl—I mean, Rose. I was just, um, trying to make conversation…?" he said it like he was unsure.

"We can talk when our shifts are over." I said seriously. "And call me Guardian Mazur, will you?" I added. He nodded then winked. "Sure boss." He mock saluted me and then stalked off to the other side of campus, checking the wards carefully.

If there was one thing I appreciate about Dimitri, it's his dedication to what we do. He knows his duty and he knows how to handle himself. I've seen what he can do since the day we met.

DPOV

As Rose and I clocked out, I decided to go ask her about the accident. I seriously wanted to know what really happened.

"Guardian Mazur!" I called her as she was headed to the Guardian's Quarters. She turned around and faced me. "Yes, Dimitri?" She raised an eyebrow at me and—Oh my, how'd she learn that?

She laughed at my expression and invited me over to her room for some sandwiches and hot chocolate. "Come on over." She said, tapping the seat on the sofa next to her. I sat down, careful not to spill my hot chocolate and faced her.

"What happened last year, Rose?" I asked. I then saw that expression on her face. No, not the stony one. It was the faraway look she rarely let others see. She normally hid her feelings and almost never showed any expressions.

"Well, it all started when I was out shopping…"

RPOV

I froze and spun around. I was sure I heard something behind me. Checking my surroundings, I could see nothing suspicious. I shrugged and went back to walking back to my car in the parking lot.

Damn it, I swore. Why didn't I just park some place closer to the entrance.

I then heard a lot of footsteps running towards me in all directions. I turned around and some guy I didn't know faced me, holding a gun which was pointed at my chest. "Move and you die."

Soon, I was surrounded. Someone then held a cloth to my face and then I saw darkness.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, it was quite unclear. But I do remember some bits and pieces here and there."

* * *

"Hello my dear Rosemarie." A cold voice that I knew well spoke. The voice ringed with insanity. Robert Doru.

"What do you want, Robert?"

He chuckled and stood up, walking gracefully around the room. "What do you think?" He taunted. I then stared at him. "You want revenge." I spoke. He then faced me. "Of course I do, you idiot! I want revenge! You killed my brother. Do you know what it's like to live in a life without the ones you love?" His voice held rage. Anger, envy, and annoyance was clear in his expression.

I shook my head. "No, I do not."

"Then how about you learn?" He said, and he then made some sort of portal that sucked me in it.

I can't quite explain or remember what had really happened in that portal of sorts, but I can tell you that there was a girl. She was named Janelle Rose Reyes. She had dark brown eyes and dark hair that was to-die-for. She had an outgoing personality and she loved to sing. She was pretty much like me, but not like me at the same time.

I can't really give you all the details right now, but Janelle had died 6 days ago. She was reported missing and Robert had found her body in California. How it got there, I really do not know. But he had made me look exactly like Janelle and the portal put me in Janelle's bedroom. He erased all my memories and charmed this special spirit charm, a small patch that was colored exactly the same color as my skin and put it behind my ear. It made me look human, smell human, and look like Janelle. Basically, it made me a human.

I'll tell you all the other details about Janelle's life later, but not right now. Basically, she fell in love, someone broke her heart, she befriended an Alchemist, learned about the Vampire World, got her first boyfriend, experienced pain, and finally uncovered the truth.

So how I was taken back here, to the Academy, was a pretty long story.

"Magsuot ka naman nang angkop na kasuotan, anak. **Please wear something appropriate, daughter**." My papa, Jerome Reyes, said over the phone. Papa—which means 'father' in Filipino—was a rich, businessman who owned a lot of companies. He owned a resort, a bookstore, a fashion agency—where I love to spend time at—and a fast food chain which was named Janelle's. Ain't that cute?

"Sige papa. Pramis. **Okay, father. I promise.**" I said and hung up on the phone. I opened my huge closet and found a pair of skinny jeans, a bloodred blouse, a pair of white wedges, and a red fedora barrette.

I put on a few bangles, a Gucci watch, a Louis Vuitton bag, and a some shades. I head out and asked my driver to get me to the Janelle's branch by the airport.

I entered with style and made people look over to me. "Si Janelle Reyes, na sa? **That's Janelle Reyes, right?**" "Wow, si Janelle na o! **Wow, that's Janelle!**" "Nakadungog ko na iyang papa kay dato kayo. Gi panganlan gud ang kan-anan para niya. **I heard her dad was freakin' rich. He named this fast food chain for her**." "Ingun akong amiga na bigaon daw na siya kay gi-spoil siya ug maayo sa iyang milyonaryo nga amahan. **My friend said she was a bitch because she was spoiled by her millionare father**."

I hated it when people whispered that stuff about me and my papa. I hated it when people judge me and my papa because we had money, and I hated it when people whisper and I can hear them. I glared at that last girl who looked a bit scared and decided to go outside with her friend.

"Ah, there you are, Janelle." My papa spoke in English, which meant that the people surrounding him did not understand Filipino or Cebuano. "Good Afternoon, father. Good afternoon, everyone." I greeted them, even if I didn't know who they were. They kind of looked American to me. Some had blond hair and really fair skin.

Papa introduced me to everyone. Lissa Dragomir, Eddie Castile, Stan Alto, Mia Rinaldi, and Alberta Petrov.

They brought me back. They tried to talk to me, did everything, but I never ever spoke to any of them. I believed that I really was Janelle Reyes. Papa and Mama were so distraught when they heard about everything. I was so mad at Lissa for taking me away from my family. Soon enough, I got my memories back when Lissa started searching me for spirit charms. That spirit charm that Robert had made was really strong and possibly needed a few months to make, non-stop meditation and preparation of the spirit needed. Well, if he did make it alone.

DPOV

"Being away from you family, that's really hard." She said, ending her story. "I know." I agreed. I knew how it felt like, but I didn't know how it felt when you knew nothing of the family you left behind and they were going out of their minds looking for you.

"Hey, your sandwich is getting cold." I said, noticing the half-eaten sandwich on her plate. She looked at me and then said, "You want it?" I nodded and took it. "Never thought I'd see the day that Rose Hathaway would give me her food." I teased her playfully. "Shut it, Comrade." She rolled her eyes at me, sticking her tongue out. And suddenly, she stopped and stared at me. I knew what she was thinking. She just called me Comrade. It was the nickname that I craved for her to call me again. I was happy for that slip-up.

"Hey, I have a song that I wanted you to hear. I think you can pretty much relate to it." She said, changing the topic. I let her drag me to the auditorium. I sat on the chairs and turned my recorder on.

A melody suddenly played and I watched her, awed by her voice of gold. She was just beautiful, and I was wrong to break up with her. If I had only told her calmly instead of what I did. I upped and left. Now, I realized that I made one of the stupidest choices of my life. I let her go. I guess, she's moved on. She looks better off by herself or with another guy who's not me. I don't deserve a third chance, now that I've wasted my second chance with her after I turned back into a Dhampir.

_I don't wanna be left behind__  
__Distance was a friend of mine__  
__Catching breath in a web of lies__  
__I've spent most of my life__  
__Riding waves, playing acrobat__  
__Shadowboxing the other half__  
__Learning how to react__  
__I've spent most of my time__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__Addicted to the love I found__  
__Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud__  
__Making time for the ones that count__  
__I'll spend the rest of my time__  
__Laughing hard with the windows down__  
__Leaving footprints all over town__  
__Keeping faith kinda comes around__  
__I'll spent the rest of my life__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__You helped me see__  
__The beauty in everything__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath!__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

A simple song, but I understood it perfectly. I don't like being told what to do with my life. It's just… complicated.

As I was thinking about the song, I didn't realize she had come over and stood in front of me.

"I have never stopped loving you, Dimitri Belikov." She said, voice filled with sadness, hurt, and pain. But what struck me the most was that it was filled with love. She loved me. Maybe I should jump for joy. But I wasn't happy. I was ashamed and guilty. Ashamed and guilty because of what I've done to a passionate and wonderful woman named Rosemarie Ashley Hathaway. She doesn't deserve to be with a dumb guy like me. She should be with those noble guardians, or really kind Royal Moroi like Adrian Ivashkov. But she chose me, and that's not how it's supposed to be.

The next move wasn't supposed to happen either. I kissed her. And she kissed me back. The door slammed open, and the recorder made a long _beeeeeeeeeeeep_ sound.

* * *

**How was this chapter? **

**Well, no, they are not officially back together. So I'd like to say that I will be making a story for Rose as Janelle Reyes. But let's not worry about that yet.**

**So what did you think of the song? I think it's really a cute song and it's inspirational. It's not about those lovey-dovey songs that make me want to—Ew.**

**So, review! Thanks x) Love you guys and Merry Christmas!**

**Next Chapter:**

"Why are you doing this?"

"Damn it, I still love you! I love you with everything I have, with my whole heart and soul. Can't you see it? No matter how much pain you caused me, I still love you. And I can't stand it, I can't stand being here next to you, and we're not together. I can't stand the thought of you with another man."

**Dun-dun-dun-duuun. So who are these people speaking? Well, find out in the next chapter of Falling to Pieces! Stay tuned. **


End file.
